Fishing
by grimmkittylove
Summary: A peek inside Heidi's head. Her view on her job, and what she was thinking when she saw Edward, Alice, and Bella leaving the turret room as she brought in the Volturi's next meal.
1. Chapter 1

**Fishing** by _Silverstar's Shadow_

This had not been a particularly exciting fishing trip. It had been annoyingly simple to get the addresses I needed; humans are far too willing to give out personal information, should it mean a chance to win something free of charge. All I had to do was put up a few boxes in a couple of shopping malls, and I had thousands of people to choose from. I usually took people who wouldn't be missed; singles with little or no family, married couples without children. They simply disappeared, and no one ever cared enough to investigate.

Having done this hundreds of times before, the hunt grew quite monotonous. Everything was always the same. By now, I could tell on sight which humans would pelt me with questions the whole way through the castle, which ones would keep to themselves, and which ones would flirt with each other like teenagers. But there was one person on this trip that I was unable to read when I met her; a young lady from a small town near what used to be Transylvania.

I smiled at the memory as I waited for our "guests" to arrive. I had visited the town on a whim, unsure of my reasoning. But when I sat down and talked to the village gossip, I was glad I'd come. She told me about a woman who, supposedly, believed in werewolves, vampires, witches, and most other creatures of myth. The people around town all said she was crazy. I had decided there and then that I would convince her that we didn't exist, and to come with me on a trip to Volterra, the safest city in the world. The woman had presented a challenge, and I took it eagerly. This was the game I loved. My game. The game I _always_ won.

Looking around, I saw that the young woman in question had arrived. She was sitting on a bench not far from me, and looked quite at peace as she fiddled with her rosary. While talking with her, I found out that she was a devout Catholic. I had done my job, and I had done it well.

As soon as the last couple had arrived (an American woman with a high-pitched, unpleasantly nasal voice- whom I could tell was going to test my self-control- and her husband,) I gave my best tour guide's smile, and led the way through the front door. I had the guards lock the door behind us; there was no reason to take a chance on a curious native wandering in while we dined, or a panicked tourist attempting to escape.

The American woman demanded to know everything that I knew about every single object we passed. I told her, since, in less than ten minutes, it wouldn't matter what she knew about the history of the castle. But by the time we were halfway to the turret room where the others always covened while waiting for me, her non-stop questions had become so annoying that it took quite a bit of my willpower to keep myself from snapping her neck, there and then.

I glanced at the other lady, the prize catch of this trip. As soon as I saw her face, I realized that she'd been listening to all the myths I had been telling the American couple about "Father" Marcus and the vampires. I hadn't really convinced her that vampires were just myths after all. She had acted like she believed me, but now she must be realizing that her instincts were correct...

My head snapped around as the American couple asked another question. I answered automatically, and the lady seemed to realize that my mood had changed. She stopped talking for a moment, and I gave a sigh of relief.

As we neared the turret room, however, the woman began pestering me again, due to the fact that the art got significantly more interesting, I supposed. I did my best to answer them, putting as much false enthusiasm into my words as I could muster. It wasn't long before I could hear Aro talking, as well as several unidentifiable voices.

We entered the stone antechamber next to the dining hall, and the tourists seemed to get more excited, possibly because it was a change from the rest of the bright, cheery decor of the castle.

"This is interesting," said the American man.

His wife, nodding excitedly, gushed, "So medieval!"

"Welcome guests!" Aro exclaimed as I ushered our "tourists" through to the turret room, where the rest of the Volturi was covened. "Welcome to Volterra!"

I waited for a moment while the humans went through (they were slow enough when they were walking alone, but crowds were unbearable!), and was about to join the rest of the coven, when an unfamiliar male and female hurried out, along with a petite human girl. Demetri came out shortly after them.

For a moment, I wondered if they were just looking for privacy while they ate, but they only had the one small girl. Then I noticed that the male seemed to have a protective stance over the girl, and looked like he was trying to comfort her. Had they rescued her from the turret room for some obscure reason? I squashed the idea as I realized that this girl hadn't been one of the fifty-something humans I had reeled in. What the hell was going on?

"Welcome home, Heidi," Demetri said with a smile. I smiled back faintly, my mind still focused around the strangers and the girl.

"Demetri."

"Nice fishing."

"Thanks," I said, flashing a second dazzling smile. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute," he said, a slight edge of exasperation to his voice. "Save a few for me."

I nodded and walked over to the door, opened it, and began to go inside. Already I could smell the scent of fresh blood, and it got my venom flowing even though I'd fed rather recently. I glanced back at the strange threesome in the antechamber before heading into the chaos. I wondered once again what was with the two strangers, and why on earth they would care about some insignificant little human, then closed the door behind me. The last clear thought that I had as I gave myself over to my senses was that someone was going to have some explaining to do, once we were all sane again.


	2. Disclaimer

AUGHHH! I forgot the disclaimer! -kills self- Don't sue me, please!

Okay, here's my disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or anything related to them! I'm just playing around with them! The wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer does! And no money is being made from the use of the characters or storyline.**


End file.
